lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Allen
Allen is a 14 year old mage from the planet earth specializing in time magic and destructive attacks. Appearance Allen is underdeveloped for his age so is quite short. He's 14, and stands at approximately 5 feet, and is extremely thin. He has dark blue hair and black eyes with peach skin. He is baby faced which makes him look younger than his actual age. However he is shown to show great strength and speed to match this. Personality Allen is fairly laid back and tries to make friends with everyone, which gets him in trouble most of the time. Allen is also a manic eater; he eats anything and everything to fill the hole in his life. He is also a major flirt, trying to charm his way through life by getting girls on his side and proposing one too many times. Major Battles *Allen vs - Victor: Allen *Allen vs - Victor: Allen Special Abilities Allen is a mage of the High Reapers. What this means is that he is among the top 10 mages in the universe. That said, he has the command seal of Saber. This grants him many abilities and techniques such as: *Super Human Reflexes *Demi-God Speed *Teleportasion- Allen can teleport *Density Shift- Allen can shift the density of many objects *Healing- Allen has the power to heal anything to 100% health and clear anything of its wounds *Flight *Superhuman speed/reflexes *Ki Blast *Big Bang Attack *Wolf Fang Fist *Spiraling Ring- Allen creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of energy surrounded by a series of white rings of energy that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. *Great Spiraling Ring- The user creates an exceptionally powerful Spiraling Ring that can cause massive destruction on impact. This has been shown to destroy multiple planets with one ball. *Kamui *Room * Kamehameha *'Crystals' - As a consequence of his dysfunctional Void Genome, he is able to crystallize anyone he wants to with his right hand. *Time alter- is his most used version, allowing him to move faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations. It allows for split second evasion in front of an enemy, and its power of mobility can make for one of his greatest defenses. Normally double accel is enough to push his body past its limits with brief use, but with Avalon providing regeneration, he is capable of using and the quadruple-accelerated time of for an extended period of time. Using stagnate, he can slow his biological processes, and using reduces them to one third of their normal speed, slowing his heart beat to the point where he can barely feel it himself, slowing his breathing so it lags, and reducing his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. *Time Manipulation *Noble Phantasm- With any bit of material Allen holds, with the required amount of mana, he can transform this material onto the legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur *King of Knights- This is Allen's ultimate attack. He raises Excalibur into the air and absorbs the mana and energy of all living things around him. Once he has attained the amount of mana he wants, he screams the name of his weapon and unleashes a raging beam of life energy and mana, destroying every thing in its path. *Nightingale- Allen streams mana into anything he desires and attacks with the thing. *'Mana Burst' -is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of mana. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense in several times. Allen uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. *Mana Burst (Flames)'- Mana Burst (Flames) is a version of ''Mana Burst that infuses weapons with mana that imparts a flame effect.''' In Allen case, blazing flames become mana to dwell in the weapon used. This Skill is usually active and all the weapons that Allen grasps receive this effect. *Mana Burst Manipulation- Allen uses this to manipulate and transform his Mana Burst into any shape or form *Mana Burst (Flames) Manipulation- Allen uses this to manipulate and transform his Mana Burst (Flames) into any shape or form Transformations *Noble Phantasm- Allen charges up all his energy and mana, unleashing and streaming it around his body. He then becomes the Noble Phantasm and has the power level of 3 SSJ4 Gogeta's *King of Knights- Weilding Excalibur, Allen absorbs all ki and life force around him becoing the King of Kights *King of Reapers- Using the same process as King of Knights, he uses his Reaper Brand and taints the energy accumalated becoming the King of Reapers. Gallery Simon 2.jpg Allen, Noble Phatasm.jpg|Allen in his Noble Phantasm mode. Allen, ng of Knights.jpg|Allen as the ng of Knights Reaper Allen.png|Reaper Allen Themes Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Characters Category:Reaper Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles